La mort dans l'âme
by Ryuffine
Summary: Depuis la mort de Camus lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, Milo dépérit. Quand la douleur du deuil est tel un lourd poison qui abîme le cœur... One shot, yaoi, grosse déprime et lemon.


**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya et tous les beaux Chevaliers appartiennent à Kurumada, et je ne gagne rien d'autre dans cette histoire que le plaisir d'écrire.

**Note :** Bon, je séchais un peu pour le chapitre 6 de Nuit grecque… Disons que je me sentais vraiment d'humeur à écrire, mais que sur cette histoire, rien ne venait. Et puis, voilà, une autre idée m'est venue, sur deux Chevaliers que j'adore (en plus, l'un deux est de mon signe… uhuh).

Bon, c'est de la romance angst… euh, oui, oui, encore :D ! (décidément…)

J'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant l'OST du Roi Lion – enfin, seulement les chansons d'Hans Zimmer (je ne pense pas qu'Hakuna Matata soit recommandée pour créer l'ambiance de cette fic xD). Ces grandes musiques mélancoliques contribuent à mon inspiration :).

Ah, et merci à ma chouquette pour m'avoir trouvé le titre ! xD

**Avertissement :** Ce texte comporte une scène explicite. Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas un texte gai (gay, je veux bien, mais… oui bon je me tais !).

Bref… Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

**LA MORT DANS L'AME**

La nuit drapait le Sanctuaire de ses voiles moirés. La blancheur d'albâtre des temples semblaient ternes, ainsi assombris de ténèbres. Le silence noyait l'endroit, le dotant de l'ambiance paisible propre aux lieux religieux.

Cela dit, il était un homme, un Chevalier, un vaillant serviteur de la déesse pour qui s'élevait cette nuée de temples de marbre, il était un homme ici que cette paix n'atteignait pas. Un homme cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas, un homme s'abîmant dans la douleur d'un insupportable deuil.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion regardait le ciel, et ces blanchâtres nues, voguant lourdement sur un océan de ténèbres, lui paraissaient semblables à la nuit où son cœur était plongé. Depuis _ce jour-là_, Milo ne dormait plus, ou dormait mal. Son sommeil était irrégulier, peuplé de cauchemars et de cris, entrecoupé de sanglots et de larmes. Hanté de _son_ image, à lui – il n'y avait que dans ses rêves que son fantôme daignait se montrer. Oh, ce fantôme tant chéri…

Le Scorpion sentit tout son corps se crisper. La souffrance, lorsqu'il pensait à _lui_, lui montait jusque dans sa chair qui frémissait, jusque dans ses muscles qui se raidissaient. Or, le Scorpion pensait _toujours_ à lui. Heure après heure, nuit après nuit. Indélébile et ardent, drogue et poison, le souvenir s'accrochait à son cœur – à moins que ce ne fût le contraire.

_Lui_…

Camus.

Camus, le Chevalier aux cheveux d'eau, le Saint aux yeux de glace. Celui qui avait donné sa vie à son blond et triste disciple. Comme d'autres Chevaliers d'Athéna, il avait laissé mourir son dernier soupir pour que vive la déesse.  
Lors de ses nuits solitaires ou de ses matins esseulés, Milo se laissait aller à rêver que ce dernier souffle, exhalé dans la froideur du onzième Temple, n'avait pas été sans une pensée pour lui.

Lâchant un soupir las, le Scorpion s'arracha à sa contemplation du ciel obscur. Son corps était alourdi de fatigue, mais son cœur souffrait, et il savait que le sommeil, encore, se refuserait cruellement à lui. Sentant monter en lui un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur douce du soir, il descendit les marches. Son esprit était plein de l'image, à la fois douloureuse et sublime, du défunt Chevalier du Verseau.

Il marchait lentement ; quand il arriva en ville, les lampadaires éclairaient les ruelles de lumières plutôt vives. Les gens sortaient des bars, riaient. Les filles s'accrochaient aux bras des garçons, séduits, qui les raccompagnaient. Loin de l'atmosphère sereine du Sanctuaire, l'ambiance ici était joyeuse, délurée. Insouciante.

L'âme lourde, Milo se sentait plus que jamais isolé des autres, du monde. Isolé de la vie.

Il entra dans un bar, s'installa au comptoir et commanda une vodka. La puissante boisson russe brûla sa gorge quand il en avala une lampée. Il ferma les yeux, et trempa à nouveau ses lèvres dans le verre. Les sentiments, les souvenirs, la nostalgie affluèrent en lui – plus forts que les vapeurs d'alcool qui lui montaient à la tête.

Tous ces morts. Sacrifiés, à cause d'un mensonge, d'une erreur. Tous ces camarades, ces compagnons perdus, ces hommes qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Ces rires qu'il n'entendrait plus, ces voix qui ne gronderaient plus… Et cette douleur, qui le rongeait…

Milo commanda un autre verre, et s'abandonna à ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas que le Verseau fût la raison de vivre du Scorpion ; il était d'un tempérament trop indépendant pour cela.

Cependant, quelque chose dans la personne du froid Chevalier, dans sa puissance glacée, dans sa beauté lisse, dans sa réserve mystérieuse, jusque dans son calme olympien, avait fasciné le brûlant Milo.

Il s'était peu à peu rapproché de Camus ; doucement, ce dernier s'était ouvert à lui. La neige fondait sous la chaleur de l'être aimé.

A vrai dire, les sentiments de Milo pour Camus avaient vite évolué, et durant de longues nuits le Scorpion s'était consumé de désir. Désir de le posséder – et même, d'être possédé par lui. Il voulait se fondre en lui, mêler son souffle au sien, enchaîner leurs corps par une même corde d'amour.

Désespérément, le Scorpion aimait le Verseau. Quant au Verseau…

« … Tu es seul ? »

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, le jeune guerrier releva la tête – et eût le souffle coupé. Devant lui, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, se tenait un homme dont la douce couleur bleue de la chevelure, la délicatesse des membres et la finesse des traits lui rappelèrent brutalement son bel amour perdu.

Décontenancé, il ne sut que répondre, et l'éphèbe s'installa à son côté. Il appela le serveur et commanda deux hydromels.

« Tu aimes la boisson des dieux, j'espère ? »

Milo reprit contenance. Cet homme… Comment osait-il ressembler ainsi à Camus ? Déchiré entre colère et désir, le Chevalier ne savait comment réagir ; son cœur se serrait et battait à tout rompre, un sanglot lui montait à la gorge et une douce chaleur vint visiter son ventre. Furieux contre lui-même, contre son corps, contre l'inconnu, il ne pouvait quitter ce dernier des yeux – ses prunelles voraces le dévoraient, il semblait se repaitre, douloureusement, avidement, de la beauté du jeune Grec.

Il songea à fuir, à jeter quelques pièces sur le comptoir et s'en retourner au Sanctuaire.

Mais, refoulant ses larmes, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire carnassier, et s'entendit répondre d'une voix rauque :

« Oh… J'adore en boire, surtout en si charmante compagnie… »

L'inconnu lui fit alors un large sourire, et leurs verres arrivèrent. Il leva sa boisson en regardant Milo droit dans les yeux, et porta tranquillement le verre à ses lèvres.

Milo se sentit chuter. Une longue déchirure en lui le fit tressaillir – qu'il fuit désespérément en avalant une longue gorgée d'alcool. La tête lui tournait. Il coula un regard embrumé vers son compagnon

Il lui ressemblait tellement…

Alors, Milo céda. Il commanda d'autres verres, et engagea une conversation animée avec son voisin, la ponctuant ça et là d'œillades coquines et de sourires suggestifs, auxquels son interlocuteur répondait joyeusement.

Quand le bar ferma, quand, éméchés, les deux hommes sortirent à l'air libre, tiède et embaumé, quand le jeune Grec, si semblable à celui qu'il pleurait à chaque instant en son cœur noyé de douleur, lui demanda s'il voulait boire un dernier verre chez lui, Milo pour toute réponse se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une brutalité sensuelle, ignorant sa conscience révoltée, n'écoutant que son désir affamé et son cœur désespéré.

Ravi, excité, le jeune homme mena Milo à son appartement ; à peine la porte refermée, le Chevalier embrassa son hôte avec une ardeur dévorante. Il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre, et le déshabilla avec lenteur, laissa ses mains s'attarder sur une hanche, une épaule, une fesse douces. Quand il lui ôta le dernier vêtement, il glissa ses doigts brûlants entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Celui-ci gémit, et Milo, aveuglé de désir, s'agenouilla devant lui et fit errer ses lèvres sur son ventre, avec une lenteur exacerbée, augmentant savamment le désir du bel inconnu, avant de prendre soudain sa virilité dressée en bouche.

L'éphèbe gémit, gémit – violente chaleur qui serpentait en lui, née de l'impitoyable volupté de la bouche, des lèvres, des mains du jeune guerrier sur son corps.

Sentant qu'il allait s'abandonner, il releva la tête de Milo. Comprenant, ce dernier l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche – avant de se laisser déshabiller par les longs gestes lascifs de son amant. Lorsque leurs deux corps dénudés se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, Milo se sentit basculer.

Enivré de désir, il retourna son amant et se colla à son dos. Se forçant à grand peine à la délicatesse, il enfonça ses doigts dans l'intimité du jeune homme, qui se cabra. Il réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises, et quand l'éphèbe fût détendu, il enfonça son sexe durcit par la concupiscence en lui.

Il ne voyait de son amant que son dos délicat et pâle, caressé de longues boucles bleues. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il pénétra brutalement le jeune homme – qui poussa un cri. D'une main, Milo saisit le sexe gonflé de l'éphèbe, et imprima dessus un vif mouvement de va-et-vient.

Soudés l'un à l'autre, le sexe de Milo allant et venant en lui, sa main allant et venant sur lui, les deux hommes se cambraient, gémissaient – et enfin, quand la libération vint, quand le flot du désir s'épancha en longs flots pâles, la bouche de Milo s'ouvrit grand, et, fixant le dos gracile nimbé de cheveux clairs, et serrant le phallus éprouvé, il laissa, non pas un gémissement, mais un cri de jouissance s'échapper de ses lèvres :

« Camus ! Camus ! »

Les deux corps se calmèrent, et chutèrent sur le lit, épuisés, apaisés.

« Camus… »

Les soupirs se faisaient plus doux, les souffles plus tranquilles.

« Camus… »

Passés les derniers soubresauts de la jouissance, Milo se rappela que l'homme qui gisait à son côté n'avait rien d'un Chevalier.

« Camus… ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fût ni un cri, ni un soupir ; c'est d'une voix déformée par les pleurs que Milo prononça le nom chéri. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux sombres, et ses épaules furent secouées de longs sanglots.

Sans un regard pour celui en qui il venait de s'épancher, il bondit du lit, enfila maladroitement ses vêtements, et s'enfuit. Arrivé à la porte, il voulu se retourner, dire une parole, un merci, un pardon peut-être, mais sa gorge s'enrouaient et les mots s'engluaient. Ecrasé par la honte, il claqua la porte et traversa la ville en courant. Le jeune homme le regarda partir, sans un mot. Déconcerté, il se laissa retomber sur ses draps, et se blottit dans les couvertures, le corps encore empreint d'une chaleur consolatrice.

Arrivé chez lui, Milo s'effondra sur son lit. Son oreiller fut le triste réceptacle de ses larmes amères.

**...**

Une kyrielle de rayons d'or vint se promener sur les paupières closes de l'endormi. Ouvrant ses yeux d'un bleu profond, Milo sentit s'éloigner la présence évanescente du fantôme adoré qui envahissait ses rêves. Son cœur se serra, et il retint ses sanglots.

_Encore un autre matin…_

Habitué à ce calme désespoir, Milo sortit de son lit, s'attarda sous la douche puis s'habilla. Il ne s'arrêta à la cuisine que pour avaler un café noir.

Il observa son reflet dans la glace. Les yeux hagards, le teint blafard.  
Il se détestait. Il détestait cet homme qui pleurait chaque nuit, il détestait cet homme qui avait cédé à la chaleur d'un corps faussement familier.

Brusquement, il abattit son poing dans la glace.  
Les fissures sur la surface lisse montrèrent à Milo un visage défiguré. Du sang perlait sur sa main. Il bénit la douleur.

La prochaine nuit, qu'elle soit marquée d'insomnie et de larmes, ou imbibée d'alcool et de luxure, serait forcément plus pénible que la dernière, et ainsi de suite.  
Parce que chaque nouvelle lune se levait sur l'absence de Camus. Chaque rayon de soleil éclairait son temple vide. Nul souffle de vent ne soulèverait ses cheveux doux, nulle brise ne ferait frissonner sa peau, enfermé que son corps était dans son austère et froid tombeau.

Oui ; Camus était mort, ses membres lisses, enlaidis par la mort, gisaient dans un lourd cercueil ; et pourtant… et pourtant, le soleil brillait toujours, la lune se levait encore et le zéphyr ce cessait de s'exhaler.

Milo jeta un ultime regard au miroir brisé.

L'image déformée, visage douloureux aux traits monstrueux, lui sembla être le parfait reflet de son cœur.

* * *

Eh voilà, fini… Oui oui, c'est bien la fin, la dernière phrase était bien une chute ! lol.

Bon, c'était pas très joyeux, c'est clair… C'est sorti comme ça, disons. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, et que vous me laisserez une review, aussi :).


End file.
